Sauron's executioner
by Fuinur
Summary: Mouth of Sauron and one of the Nine working as interrogators and at this occasion entertaining a little with female prisoner. But Lord of Nazgul is not pleased with results... (violence, rape, but no slash)


xxxxxxxxx

- Alright, you had enough fun with her. Now is my turn. -

Uvatha stepped forward, leaning over female body, almost naked, stretched on iron torture table. She-elf was young and beautiful, like all of them, but now almost nothing left of her beauty. Her dress was torn and stained with dried blood between the legs; breasts bared. And her face was one mask of pain and frantic fear.

Above stayed one, on who she was staring. Mouth of Sauron, known as Emissary of Mordor and Main Executioner, looked reluctantly at his companion. He was also bloody and half naked, with hands clothed in leather gloves and whip tucked into his belt.

- I haven't finished yet. - he said with deep, melodic voice - If only you take this flesh in your dirty hands, nothing left for later… Well, nothing in condition for use. -

Uvatha laughed and moved closer.

- Don't be so selfish… I cannot look longer, how you caressing with her… I just want to make it properly. - his eyes gleamed with lust and pure insanity.

Until that moment he just stood motionless, leaning against stone wall, observing carefully, with hands crossed on his chest and delighted expression- eyes half closed, breathing through open mouth.

- Well… -

- Urzahil, I just NEED to fuck her now. - emphasized nazgul, leaning over the prisoner.

At these words, women began to sob even more desperately. Her mouth were gagged and only silent, muffled sounds were hear. Through tears she saw a black robe draped on tall, invisible body and two cold eyes, gleaming in depths under the hood.

Second tormentor- masked, taller and thinner, who although seeming to be a living man, moved away with permissive nod.

Wraith threw out the hood, revealing dark nothingness, which seemed somehow formed in limpid face shape with cruel features and wide, malicious grin on full lips. Then he removed long, black cloak and started to unbuttoning shirt. All the time his eyes were stabbed in prisoner. Fear and sobs seems only excited him.

Throwing away linen shirt, Uvatha leaned over, half naked, aroused… And invisible. Woman couldn't see him now, but that seemed frightened her even more; she started to shaking and crying aloud, despite gag. Uvatha reached his hand and tore off dirty rag from her mouth.

Woman gasped surprised, and started to beg for mercy, but instant, strong slap in face silenced her.

- No words… - hissed wraith - I just want to hear your scream… - he backhanded again, smiling on another cry of pain.

Mouth of Sauron observed at distance, amused. It happened for time to time, they questioned prisoners together… Also it wasn't uncommon, they took some woman to dungeons and shared her body and pleasure, after work. Both were same cruel and both liked such delights.

Uvatha gently moved his hand over woman's face and took her under the chin.

- It is said, elves are chaste so much, they die right after someone defiled them. - he whispered - I'm curious is that true… Now, scream for me. - he kissed violently, biting deep and forcing his tongue in woman's throat, with soft, contented growl. His teeth ripped woman's lips and cheek.

Blood spurted, and Urzahil winced a little, narrowing his eyes. But that was not disgust, that reflected on his half- masked face.

xxxxxxxx

It went on for a long time; screams and sobs echoed, quickly becoming weaker and weaker. Uvatha half- lay on table, crushing woman with his weight and loose himself in cruelty and pleasure.

She felt his massive body against her own, pressing hard to cold iron surface. One invisible hand was clenched on her throat and other caressed painfully bare breasts, bruising and scratching. Wraith was incredibly strong and violent, though clear was, he didn't use his full force… Or even a half. Women closed eyes, desperately wished to faint. Now she felt hot breath against own skin and sickening pressure of men's lips; he licked her tears and blood from torn cheek, moving his tongue down.

After some time, that seemed eternity, nazgul slightly lifted his weight. Woman sobbed, gasping for air, hoping that torture ended, but wraith only unbuttoned his belt and crushed again. She cried, feeling like something thick and hard as stone slid between her bruised legs… It wasn't cold, despite chilly aura perceptible around men's body.

Wraith laughed with hiss, and kissed her aloud in forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When he finished, women was unconscious, all covered with blood.

He breathed deeply end exhaled with sound of satisfaction, fastening his breeches and belt; then looked down, on small body, which he almost ripped.

- You lack of self- control, ninth nazgul. - said mockingly Urzahil, moving close.

Uvatha only gave him wry smile, bent down and took his clothes. When finished buttoning robe, he looked again on elven prisoner.

- Beauty is so worthless… - he whispered, almost tenderly - Such vain and empty thing. -

- But not so useless… - added Mouth of Sauron with wide, cruel smile - Not for us, at least. -

- For you and so is all the same. - laughed Uvatha - You would fuck even own mare. -

- And who's talking that? -

They stopped abruptly, hearing someone's heavy steps in corridor.

Uvatha listened carefully and paled.

- Damn… - he hissed - It's Captain. -

Other men stiffened, trying to regain some dignity, of course in vain.

Door burst open and in dim light of torches, tall, hooded silhouette appeared. Lord of Nazgul entered, sniffing in stuffy, stinking air, and swept with his gaze entire room.

- What the hell are you doing…? - he asked slowly with smooth, seemingly gentle voice - I ordered interrogate new prisoner, not agonize some unimportant women… -

- My lord… - Uvatha cleared his throat with difficulty - I wish to report, both prisoners died, before revealing anything valuable… -

- Magnificent. So you both failed again. -

- It wasn't our fault. - said Mouth of Sauron harshly - They were weak and in miserable state. If your servants haven't starved them, we would have information now. -

Captain silenced him with gesture.

- A word with you… - he hissed - In private. -

- Later. -

- Now. -

Men cursed silently and started to took his clothes. Murazor observed him with ominous calm.

- We'll talk elsewhere. That stink makes me sick… Uvatha, get the hell out. - younger nazgul with curt nod quickly left torture chamber. Murazor looked at him with distaste.

- You both are disgusting. -

xxxxxxxxxxx

Urzahil finished buttoning his robes and straightened stiffly. Murazor made a short gesture and left the chamber, order him to follow.

- Where are we going? - asked suspiciously executioner.

- To your personal chambers, of course… - said Witchking with disturbing, vile smile - Believe me, you don't want to have this conversation in public… -

Mouth of Sauron cursed silently and obediently follow, showing direction.

Their personal relations were complicated; formally Lord of the Nazgul was higher in rank and Urzahil, as lieutenant of Bard- dur, owed him obedience. But all other ringwraiths were his subjects, so men didn't felt true respect for their leader, also he never liked him… With fully reciprocal.

They were rivals and Urzahil sometimes hated simple, but how painful fact, that nazgul lord, not him, was Sauron's favorite. Though, he feared him… He would never have admitted to, but necromancer's strength and ruthlessness terrified him.

They left dungeons and reached first floor of tower, what knocked men out gloomy thoughts. He walked beside nazgul, shoulder to shoulder, trying to not show fear. Chilly essence, clearly perceptible in such closeness, almost made him sick; he wondered briefly, why never noticed that in Uvatha or Khamul's presence.

They stand before double, wooden door and Murazor firmly opened one wing, giving him a sign to led a way. Then stepped behind and closed the gates, which slammed with ominous, dull sound.

Nazgul looked on dark chamber with walls hung with weapons, whips and other torture tools, two huge tables cluttered with hundreds of parchment, manuscripts and half-burned candles and large four-poster bed covered with dirty furs and rags.

- I suppose, many brothel would present better. - he muttered.

- You come here to mock me? - snarled Urzahil.

Witchking looked at him with malicious half- smile.

- Of course, not… - in one jump he was beside, grabbing painfully men's wrists, without giving him any chance to defense; twisting his hands, until he heard muffled cry of pain, and exhaled with satisfaction.

- I come here to show you your place… - he hissed - Cause apparently you forgotten it. -

Mouth of Sauron whined silently and bared his teeth in hateful grimace.

- How dare you…?! -

- No, how YOU dare to questioning my orders?! I have absolute right to punish my minions, and you are lower in rank, don't you…? - nazgul squeezed his hands, causing even more pain, and almost crushing man's body against own ribs - I'm so tired and irritated by your insolence and neglecting the tasks… Besides… - he leaned over, and whispered softly with his lips almost touching men's ear - I never liked you and it will be pure pleasure to see you humiliated… -

Urzahil froze. He barely mastered sudden fear and panic. It was much worse than he thought… He was predictable and usually careful, but this time had simply underestimated danger; though deep in mind he know, one day he'll cross the line and pay for all rudeness. Now he made a huge effort to remain calm and said with slightly unsure voice:

- You'll pay for this, Murazor. -

- Did I ever allow you to refer me like this…? I'm your lord. -

Men seemed to ignore his words.

- If you touch me, Sauron'll punish you… -

Wraith only laughed.

- Even you not believe that… I can do want I want with anybody. Besides, I don't want to charm thee… - he breathed right to men's ear - Only teach you some respect. -

Suddenly pushed him very hard, almost crushing his face against the wall. Then clenched one hand on men's throat, effortlessly lifting him slightly off the ground.

Urzahil was besotted and almost blinded with pain, and before he understand what just happened, iron helmet was brutally tore off from his head. Without it he felt terribly bare and vulnerable; knowing that, nazgul looked straight in pale, long face with dry, cracked lips and bloodshot eyes. Then grabbed strand of black hair and again struck his head against the wall, forcing cry of pain. Men gasped in shock and horror, desperately trying to fight; now he heard loud sound of ripping material and felt sudden cold on his back. He jerked in panic, but nazgul's grip was iron- like.

Wraith tore his robes with few fast movements and pushed violently, pressing him hard to stone wall; half- bared, with blood dripped from his nose and lips.

- On your knees. - he hissed.

- You son of bitch… - gloved hand almost broke his jaw, when nazgul backhanded him.

- Now. -

Urzahil kneeled, snorting thorough clenched teeth and spitting blood; he never felt so helpless and humiliated.

Wraith leaned over and snatched the whip from behind his belt, beating hard few times. Men cried and howled, when swollen, bloody marks appeared on pale skin.

- Enough! - he whispered - Enough… -

Lord of nazgul kneeled right beside, and harshly took him under the chin.

- What happened…? - asked mockingly - I though, you like pain… -

- Go… fuck yourself… bastard… -

- Well… Maybe this time I should use your advice. -

To men's highest horror, nazgul tore more of his robes, baring bony shoulders, pale chest with visible ribs and veined abdomen, to hip bones.

- What the hell are you doing?! -

- Silence, fool. -

Men felt like all his clothes slipped on floor, when wraith ripped them with violent strength. It couldn't be real…

- It's a dream. - he though frantically - Only sick, fucking nightmare, I just need to… -

Suddenly felt cold touch, when chilly hands, now without leather gloves, moved smoothly against his chest and ribs. Wraith took him close, lifting again and locking between himself and wall.

Men started to shaking.

- Don't… do… this… - he whispered through clenched teeth.

- Why not? - nazgul's voice was perfectly calm and amused - It's not the best way to humiliate someone? You do that all time, so experience how feel your victims, could be valuable, don't you think…? -

- Please… - he barely utter that word, almost choking with it.

- To late. -

Men closed his eyes and tensed in terror, still feeling another's body against his own; cold, despite black robes, lean and muscular. Urzahil was tall, but also thinner and not so strong and broad- shouldered like Murazor. And now he was desperately sure simple fact- physically he have no chances with nazgul.

- Alright, just do it, barstard! - he shrieked, cannot bear tension - Do it and go to hell! -

Suddenly wraith laughed and let him go.

- Did you really think, I could ever wanted to use your hideous body…? You sickening me. - he throw men's whip and looked at him with malicious smile.

- I'll kill you… - whispered the man.

- I doubt it. -

Mouth of Sauron leaned against the wall, feared that legs fail him, breathing hard; blood dripping still from his mouth and temple. After a while, he picked up the remnants of garments and covered himself best he could.

Nazgul calmly put in his gloves and turned to go. He paused at door.

- I hope, we clarified any misunderstandings. Now you should take some rest… -

xxxxxxxxxx

When door slammed, Urzahil finally dared to move. He walked unsteadily to his bed and curled on it, covering himself with all furs; then took a sharp, ragged breath and buried his face in his hands.

After some time, he recovered a little and was able to take care of wounds. With difficulty reached bath chamber and washed off the blood, hissing and cursing.

" Soon some prisoner will curse day of own birth." - he though, with hateful grimace. That helped somehow… but only a little.


End file.
